Muerte en tres actos
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La desorientación es un modo de aislarse de los recuerdos dolorosos, la seguridad es una prueba de los temores más profundos y la tranquilidad es señal de que hemos vivido en paz. La muerte se manifiesta de tres formas diferentes, para tres personas diferentes. Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del Foro "Días Oscuros".
1. Amanecer desorientada

**Muerte en tres actos**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje: **Annie Cresta.

* * *

**I**

**Amanecer desorientada**

_«Despertar desorientada es regresar a la realidad sin recordar el suceso fatídico que te ha llevado a sumergirte en lo profundo de tu mente hasta el punto de olvidar tu propia identidad. Amanecer desorientada significa que el escudo que te protegía de aquello que no querías recordar, se ha desintegrado y te ha arrastrado al infierno del cual querías escapar.»_

Annie Cresta despierta en una habitación blanca como la nieve que lo único que causa es que su dolor de cabeza comience a incrementar. Pestañea varias veces sintiéndose desorientada y se masajea las sienes con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor que le invade. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y es en ese instante que se da cuenta que no recuerda por qué razón se encuentra allí.

Pero antes que pueda buscar en su mente alguna razón coherente para explicar el hecho, una sustancia acuosa le invade el paladar hasta el punto de no poder retenerla. La sensación permanece en su garganta, pero lejos de ser agria o ácida, Annie la identifica como insípida. Y la única sustancia que tiene esa característica es el agua. Ella lo sabe porque su distrito es el número cuatro, el encargado de la pesca y solamente el agua del mar sabe a sales minerales.

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza tratando de que la sensación desaparezca y lentamente coloca sus pies en el suelo. Entonces es cuando Annie se da cuenta que su piel luce más pálida de lo que recuerda y que no recuerda nada de lo que ha sucedido. Porque algo dentro de ella, le advierte que algo malo ha sucedido pero su mente se esfuerza en no poder recordarlo.

Contempla la puerta que se encuentra frente a ella y está se abre con un chirrido metálico que le perfora los canales auditivos. Una muchacha de cabello violeta como las amatistas, carga en sus manos una bandeja plateada con medicinas.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunta Annie, sintiendo el dolor pulsando en sus sienes—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

Ella esboza una sonrisa de medio lado mientras camina en su dirección y le indica que vuelva a sentarse en la camilla metálica.

—La suerte ha estado de su lado, señorita Cresta —su voz está cargada de frialdad—. ¡Es la nueva ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre!

La realidad cae sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría y el escudo de desorientación que su mente ha creado; desaparece por completo y ella queda a merced de los recuerdos que ha intentado borrar.

El miedo nuevamente se apodera de ella, la cabeza de su amigo parece rodar entre sus pies como ha sucedido en la arena y la locura comienza a arrebatarle el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente.

De nuevo.


	2. Me da lo mismo

**Muerte en tres actos**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje: **Cato.

* * *

**II**

**Me da lo mismo**

_«La motivación es lo que mueve el alma del ser humano. Sé dice que el hombre no solamente vive de pan, que el hombre necesita motivaciones para vivir y que son dichas motivaciones las que le brinda la fuerza para superar situaciones límites. Pero existen ocasiones donde el hombre necesita más que motivaciones para superar los obstáculos. A veces, simplemente la muerte no puede ser superada y las motivaciones se pierden.»_

Jamás se ha detenido a pensar cuándo va a morir.

La muerte para él siempre ha sido una amiga de paciencia infinita que camina a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro y cuidando sus espaldas continuamente. No necesita tener la suerte cuando sabe que la muerte está de su lado y él ha cambio de este apoyo, le retribuye con las vidas de los tributos que se entrometen en su camino a la victoria. Un pacto silencioso que deja satisfechas a ambas partes.

Siempre ha tenido claro su motivación para ganar los Juegos. La misma motivación que le ha impulsado a entrenar en el centro desde que tiene memoria, ofrecerse como voluntario en lugar de un chico de carácter débil que no hubiera sobrevivido ni al baño de sangre y la misma que lo impulsa cada vez más cerca de la victoria. Ha crecido rodeado de palabras que prometen gloria y riquezas, tanto a nivel personal como regional.

Jamás se ha detenido a pensar de qué manera la muerte puede mostrarle que aquello que él cree una motivación, no es más que una mera excusa y que su verdadera motivación radica en algo mucho más frágil. Él día que la muerte decidiera traicionarlo, él tomaría el cuchillo más cercano y la apuñalaría hasta que ella olvidará su propósito.

¿Y si la cuestión no refiere a su propia vida?

La muerte le ha soltado la mano en el instante que ha decidido apropiarse de la vida de Clove y demostrarle que su motivación no es ni las promesas de gloria ni las riquezas del Capitolio. Su única motivación es proteger a la chica de ojos pardos que ahora ya no se encuentra a su lado y le ha abandonado por completo. Cuando sostiene el cuerpo inerte de Clove en sus brazos, se siente desorientado y sin motivaciones para conseguir ser el ganador de los Juegos.

No puede pensar en nada más que asesinar a Tresh de la misma manera que él lo ha hecho con Clove y encontrarse frente a frente con la muerte para recriminarle por haberle arrebatado lo único que realmente le ha importado. Ni la gloria ni siquiera la riqueza, solamente ella.

La muerte le ha traicionado de la peor forma y se ha encargado de darle una dura lección.

Ya todo le da lo mismo.


	3. En teoría

**Muerte en tres actos**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje: **Rue.

* * *

**III**

**En teoría**

_«Se considera situaciones límites a aquellas situaciones que llegan de forma imprevista a la vida del ser humano y que no pueden reprimirse. Las situaciones límites son las encargadas de demostrarle al hombre la fragilidad que posee la vida humana y pueden manifestarse de muchas formas. Por medio de accidentes, enfermedades y muerte. La muerte es un claro ejemplo de situación límite porque cuando la muerte golpea la puerta, no hay modo de no dejarla pasar_._»_

El plan resulta fácil a su entender pero eso no quiere decir que resulte ser menos peligroso. Ella observa con atención su alrededor y contempla la calma del bosque. Que el bosque se encuentre en silencio y que los profesionales se encuentren en el cuerno dorado, no significa que el peligro haya dejado de existir. Toma dos ramas secas y las frota sobre la superficie seca, poco a poco comienza a emitir un rastro de humo gris. Suelta un estornudo y sus ojos lagrimean por un breve instante.

El cielo celeste de la arena es invadido por el humo de las dos hogueras. Está segura que cuando termina de encender la segunda, la primera ya ha llamado la atención de los profesionales y Katniss debe encontrarse en la Cornucopia. Escucha pasos sobre las hojas secas y se voltea con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Una red gruesa cae sobre su cuerpo y queda tendida en el suelo húmedo del bosque. No puede determinar el tiempo que transcurre entre que queda atrapada, escucha un sonido semejante a una explosión y Katniss regresa en su ayuda. Escucha la melodía de los sinsajos y sus latidos con lentitud regresan a la normalidad.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —dice Katniss, se apresura a cortar la red con un cuchillo y te abraza con fuerza.

Luego, todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Rue alcanza a ver al profesional pero no ve la lanza, solamente la siente incrustada en su cuerpo. El otro tributo cae inerte por medio de una flecha de Katniss y una sonrisa imperceptible se forma en el rostro de la pequeña. Katniss sostiene su cuerpo entre sus brazos, le acaricia el cabello y comienza a cantarle una canción. La dulce canción inunda sus oídos y la llenan de paz. El aroma silvestre le invade las fosas nasales mientras que la vida va abandonándola.

En teoría debería sentirse impotente porque la muerte ha llegado antes de lo previsto sin poder hacer nada para evitarla y debería sentirse furiosa con Katniss porque no la ha podido proteger como le dijo. Lo único que se le pasa a Rue por la mente es la música que proviene de su voz y en el aroma que emana de lo más profundo del bosque.

En teoría Rue debería sentirse asustada pero solamente siente tranquilidad.


End file.
